One Call Away
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: What if Naruto,Kendall and Will were best friends? What if Naruto had a crush? What if Kendall like someone? Find out here
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys here is my first attempt at a W.I.T.C.H X Naruto X Kamen Rider X Power Rangers X Ryukendo fanfic. So guys leave a review on what should I improve. Now the pairing will be a OC x Will and Naruto X Hay Lin**

 **This is gonna be a 30 chapter series. Now I am gonna use a different version of my OC Kendall Jackson like always. Now Kendall and Naruto will have abilities which will be shown in this chapter.**

 **So follow,Subscribe and enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own W.I.T.C.H, Kamen Rider,Power Rangers,Naruto or Ryukendo wish I did now or any future chapters**

 **Chapter One:Prologue**

It was fall in Heatherfield. Will was walking to the Silver Dragon after just finishing talking to Kendall.

 _Flashback:_

 _Will was talking to A blonde teen with red streaks with Silver Eyes and a teen with sun kisskissed blonde hair,Sapphire Blue eyes and Whiskers via Skype. This was Kendall Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki. Will's Best Friends. They were best friends practically brothers as they live together_

 _"So any idea where you're gonna move"Will asked_

 _"I have absolutely an idea. Trust me its a surprise"Kendall said as Will pouted as Naruto and Kendall laughed_

 _"No way you aren't gonna tell me"Will pouted_

 _"Trust me Will. He didn't tell me either"Naruto said_

 _"Fine"Will said then smirked "So Naruto still like Hay Lin"_

 _Naruto blushed as Kendall laughed and Will giggled_

 _"Um...what...no"Naruto tried denied. Code word tried_

 _"You sure"Kendall teased_

 _"Yeah like you can talk you like"Naruto was about to say when the news came on. Both boys turned to each other as they nodded "We gotta go bye"_

 _"Okay bye I gotta head to the Silver Dragon"Will said as Kendall waved back_

 _End Flashback_

Will knows that Kendall was hiding something but what

"I just wish he would tell me"Will whispered

 **(With Kendall)**

"Oh you gotta be kidding me"Kendall said as he was in his Ryukendo mode while Naruto was in his Ryuguno mode and was fighting Familiars, X-Borg and A Mirror Monster.

Kendall and Naruto created a morpher which had the armors of Ryukendo,Mirror Kamen Rider and primary Power Rangers. Naruto had the armors of Ryuguno,The rest of the kamen riders and Auxiliary Power Rangers. They had chosen which one. Only downside is that they found all energems accidentally and now everyone of it has bonded with them.

Kendall slashed another one as he kept fighting

"This is getting ridiculous"Kendall said as he stilled through the keys and got a red one and puts it into the key slot as he opened it "Fire Mode" as his armor transformed into a red version

"Yeah I agree"Naruto said as he fired another at a Familiar as they began to fight

Kendall then began to slash through the familiars as Naruto was blasting each one everyone of it was gone. The X Borg's and Mirror Monster was still there as they tried fighting with them but they kept landing hits

"That's it Dino charger morph"Kendall said as he morphed into the Red Dino Charge ranger "Come on"

"Dino Charger morph"Naruto said as he changed into the gold ranger

He then began to fight the X Borg's with ease as he then sailed through them easily then Kendall pulled out a Dino Charger as he placed it into his wrist morpher as he slide it on his other as the T-Rex Smasher came on as he punched everyone of the X-Borg collapsed while Naruto used his sword as the X-borgs collapsed

"You're next Dragon Knight mode"He said as his armor became Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He then puts in one card into DragVisor as it said _Sword Vent_ then a sword from Dragreder as Kendall caught it into his hand as he charge

"Kabuto mode"Naruto said as he transformed into Kabuto as he pulled the Rhino Beetles horn as his armor came off _"Change mode"_

He then began to swing as each one had a direct effect but the monster kept fighting as it kept landing hits making Kendall dodge as Naruto went at it as he began to fight it and it kept fighting back as he dodged as he pulled the horn as it spoke _Clock Up_ as Naruto began to punch the monster as it kept landing direct hits

"Time to end this"Kendallsaid as he placed it in his DragVisor as _Final Vent_ as Dragreder came out as he jumped up as he skinned as he descended with a kick as Drageder fired a stream of fire as the monster was destroyed

"Monster extinct"Kendall said as he and Naruto powered down and rode his Motorbike along with Naruto's as they went home and Naruto saw a map with a route to Heatherfield as he smiled and blushed cause he was gonna see his crush. They changed and went to sleep

 **(Silver Dragon)**

The rest of the guardians along with Matt and Caleb was inside waiting for Will

"Where is she"Cornelia asked as Irma checked her phone

"She just the texted me she's near I'm gonna wait outside"Irma said as she grabbed her coat

"Wait how bout I come with you"Matt said as they left for the alleyway

"Wonder what's taking her though. This is not like Will at all"Hay Lin said

"How Could You"Will shouted

"Was that Will"Taranee asked as they went out

 **(With Will:A Couple Of Minutes Ago)**

Will arrived at the alleyway and saw one of the most betraying and heartbreaking sights. Irma and Matt was kissing as tears flown down her cheeks

"How Could You"Will shouted as Irma and Matt separated

"Will we could explain. Me and Irma have feelings for each"Matt said then Will interrupted

"No I don't want to hear it"Will said as Taranee,Hay Lin,Cornelia and Caleb came out

"What's going on here"Hay Lin asked

"Matt kissed Irma"Will said as they were shock

"Look Will please let us just explain"Irma pleaded

"No I'm outta here"Will said as she left as she made her way home

 **(Los Angeles,CA:Kendall's House)**

Kendall was walking to the car with Naruto. He wore a dark red shirt with a silver and white dragon jeans and sneakers. He also wore a Silver fingerless gloves which had Dragon like design along with a red and black jacket with Dragon Wings design on the back. He had a multicolored energem necklace along with his morpher which was a watch on his wrist.

Naruto wore a burnt orange jacket with a swirl on the back as the sleeves had two fox heads at the cuffs. A black shirt with a Wolf head . Red jeans with orange and red sneakers with a Spiral design belt buckle. Fingerless gloves with a leaf design on it. A multicolored energem necklace and a bracelet which was his morpher

"So how long till we arrive at Heatherfield"Naruto asked

"About 1 day and 4 hours"Kendall said

"Now Since today is a Saturday we'll arrive their around 9 or 10 at best and we enrolled you into school"Kendall said as they left

 **(Will's House)**

Will was crying her heart out as she had heartbroken

"Why didn't they tell me"Will asked as her phone rings as she check the caller and saw Kendall name with their picture "Hello"

"Hey Will just wanna tell you we are currently leaving L.A"Kendall said

"Yeah where are you gonna live"Will asked as she kept sobbing

"You alright Will"Kendall asked

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine"Will said

"Will you suck at lying"Kendall said

"Irma and Matt were kissing when I arrived at the Silver Dragon"Will said as she began to cry harder

"Will you know I'm here. No matter where you or I go I will be there for you besides the state we will arrive in is Illinois"Kendall said.

"Really where"Will asked a little bit happy

"That's a surprise I'll call you tomorrow. Bye"Kendall said

"Bye"She said as the phone hung up 'I wish it's in Heatherfield'

 **(With The Guys)**

"So how long till you tell her you love her"Naruto asked as Kendall blushed

"Soon Naruto Soon"Kendall said

 **End**

 **Can Will get her wish? Will we know when they love each other? Why are still here? No seriously why are still here get to the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here the next chapter. Now if you haven't realize the pairing it is a Kendall X Will. So if you read all the chapters you never want to miss every single thing. Now do you. So why don't we proceed with the story.**

 **Chapter 2:Meeting and Kendall Comfort**

Kendall just took out the last box out of the car. He then puts it in his room as he used a tarp on the floor as he used a red as it painted the room except the roof,window and floor. He then puts a line paint bomb as it colored the trim silver. Right now he was finish unpacking.

Naruto was the same except his room was burnt orange with yellow on the trims. He had just began unpacking and decided to take out his bike

"Time to get my motorbike"Kendall said as he approached the trailer and lowered it as it showered a Red and Black Suzuki Gixxer 155 and a Orange and Black one then Kendall felt and heard a ripple pattern as his best friend know that look as he came out

"Another one"Naruto asked

"Yeah three. I gotta go"Kendall said as he hopped on his bike as he then pressed his watch as it turned into his morpher as it showed his Red and Gold morpher as he pressed it as a Dragon Head appeared. Naruto then pressed his as it showed Kamen Rider Kabuto as a circle appeared

"Dragon Knight"Kendall said as a portal came up as he ref up his bike as he released the brake as he went through the portal

"Kamen Rider Kabuto"Naruto said as he released the break as both went through and came

"Power Up"Then his Dragon Knight armor as he bike change into his Advent Bike. As the front changed as it was now a dragon head. The tail fin changed as lines appeared. He then drove to the nearest mirror and entered it. Naruto changed into Kamen Rider Kabuto and accessed mirror world thanks to Kendall

 **(With Will** **)**

Will woke up as the phone won't stop. She then checked it and saw it was Taranee

"What is it Taranee"Will asked sleepily

"Will new monsters came up. It may be part of the Knights of Vengeance"Taranee said

Will stood up and went straight to the Silver Dragon. She then pulls out the Heart Of Kandrakar as the girls circled around it as the hearts then shined bright

"Guardians Unite"Will said as they transformed into their guardian form as Matt and Caleb grabbed their swords as The guardians flew while Matt and Caleb followed them on the ground. Irma then flew closer to Will

"Um.. Will look I'm sorry about"Irma tried to apologize

"Forget it... Let's just focus on the mission. They arrived at the park and saw three mirror monsters. They flew down as they began to fight. The mirror monsters overpowered them as Will and Hay Lin was thrown near a mirror as the others kept fighting along with Matt and Caleb

 **(Mirror World)**

Kendall and Naruto drove their bikes and arrived and saw the mirror monsters as they watched Will and Hay Lin being thrown near the mirror where he is.

"Will/Hay Lin"Kendall and Naruto said as he stepped through the mirror

 **(Real World)**

Will heard a ripple as she looked up and saw Kendall in his Dragon Knight mode along with Naruto in his Kabuto mode

"Who are you? Are you with the Knight Of Vengeance"Will asked

"The what? Look I'm friend. Now let's go"Kendall said as he slides down the the top of his DragVisor as he puts in a card _Sword Vent_ as he caught the sword as he began to swing as each hit connected

"Who is this guy"Caleb asked before Kendall did three backflips as he pulled out s card and puts it in DragVisor _Advent_ as Dragreder came out as he fired three fireballs destroying one of the Mirror Monsters as he looks at them

"You're gonna help or not"Kendall asked as he charged in and began to fight one of them while The Guardians snapped out of it and began to fight. Kendall landed a few clean strikes before the other one came close as he saw his opportunity and pulled out another one and inserted it into DragVisor _Strike Vent._ Naruto then used clock up and destroyed it along with Kendall

A replica of Dragreder head attached to his hand as he trusted back and pushed forward as Dragreder fired a blast of fire effeciently destroying both monsters.

"Game Over"Kendall said as their bikes came and they prepared to ride their bike

"Wait"Hay Lin shouted as they turned around and saw them running towards them

"What is it"Kendall asked

"Who are you?"Cornelia asked

"I go by a lot of names but call me Morphing Warrior"Kendall said as he mounted his bike and rode to the nearest mirror

"Call me Shifter Knight"Naruto said as he followed Kendall

"No you're gonna crash into the mirror"Taranee said before Warrior and Knight entered the Mirror World

"How did he"Caleb asked before they decided to leave

 **(Kendall house)**

Kendall entered his house de morphed as he entered the house

"I'm tired"Naruto said as Kendall nodded as his phone rang

"Hello"Kendall said

"Hey it's me Will"Will said

"Oh hey what's up"Kendall said

"Where you able to move in"Will asked

"Yeah we did gotta go to sleep though got school tomorrow"Kendall said

"Alright bye"Will said before ending the call

"Who was that"Naruto asked

"Will"Kendall said

"Still gonna go through with the plan"Naruto asked as Kendall nodded

"Don't worry Will now that I'm here I'm only one call away"Kendall said before falling away to dreamland

 **(Next Day:Sheffield Institute)**

Kendall and Naruto were trying to find the sound room when they bumped into the principal. Kendall wore his jacket with a red shirt. Black jeans and sneakers also his fingerless gloves

Naruto wore his jacket a orange shirt. Black cargo pants and Grey sneakers along with his gloves

"Ahh... You mist be the new student. Is there anything that I can help you with"The principal asked

"Uh...yeah do you know where the sound room which all of the speakers are connected"Kendall asked as the principal led him to it before he hook up his phone and played One Call Away acoustic as he grabbed a ear piece

 **(In The Cafeteria)**

Will was eating with her friends. Irma and Matt sat together chatting and laughing sometimes as Will dropped her head

'I wish I had someone like that'Will thought before the speakers came to life

 _"Hello Sheffield Institute"_

"Who's this"Taranee asked

 _"Now I would like to sing a song dedicated to Will Vandom"_ As Will was shock as music began to play as Kendall and Naruto then began to walk to the cafeteria flowers in one hand which were Roses and blue flowers for Naruto

 _"One Call Away"_

Will was listening to the song as Kendall began to sing

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

Kendall and Naruto walked down the hallway getting nearer to the cafeteria

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_  
 _I just wanna give you love_  
 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go_  
 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

Will was remembering were he heard his voice from

 _Come along with me and don't be scared_  
 _I just wanna set you free_  
 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_  
 _You and me can make it anywhere_  
 _For now, we can stay here for a while_  
 _'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

 _No matter where you go_  
 _You know you're not alone_

They took a peek and saw Will and Hay Lin still distracted as he smiled as he kept singing

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

They then opened the door as they kept listening to the music as the students saw them as they cheered. He then kept singing

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_  
 _I'm gonna keep holding on_  
 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long_  
 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Just run into my arms_

Kendall then stood behind Will as Naruto stood behind Hay Lin as they tapped their shoulder as she turned around and saw her best friends holding flowers for her and Hay Lin

 _I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_  
 _I'll be there to save the day_  
 _Superman got nothing on me_  
 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away_

Kendall then smiled as he gave Will the flowers

"Hey Will"Kendall said before Will hugged him

"Hey Hay Lin. I'm Naruto"Naruto said

"Nice to meet you"Hay Lin said as they leaned closer

"Kendall I thought that you were living in another part"Will said as he chuckled

"Nope We're here"Kendall said as the guardians and boys were shock before Will leaned closer and closer then

 **Cliffhangar Mode End**

 **What was Will about to do? When will secrets be revealed? Find out next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys here is the continuation of the story. So guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3:Revelations**

Kendall and Will leaned closer and closer then Kendall kisses Will cheek. Hay Lin was kissed on the cheeks courtesy of Naruto. Will and Hay Lin cutely pouted at that causing Kendall and Naruto to chuckle. The girls was still shock but Cornelia decided to break it

"Woah... Will do you know this guys"Cornelia asked

"Yeah their my best friends ever since I met them back at L.A during vacation"Will said

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Cornelia"Cornelia introduced herself

"I'm Taranee and this is Irma"Taranee introduced herself along with Irma

"I'm Hay Lin nice to meet you but you already know that"Hay Lin said as she hugged him which he returned

"I'm Caleb and this is Matt"Caleb said as he introduced Matt as they shook hands

"Well in that case I'm Kendall Jackson"Kendall said

"Naruto Uzumaki"Naruto said as they sat as Kendall and Will took a seat near each other as they talked

 **(Meridian)**

Nerissa and The Knights Of Vengeance were planning on how to destroy Elyon

"How are we gonna destroy Elyon"Frost asked

"We take out the Rebels and Guardians first"Nerissa said "Then we will storm the castle destroying every guard then Elton"

"It seems you have a fatal flaw in you plan Sorceress"A deep voice said

"Who's there"Miranda asked

"Fear not for I am an Ally. I am Eclipse"Eclipse said. He was a black dragon monster with silver armor on his body and on the top of his wings "You forgot they have a new ally. An enemy of mine Morphing Warrior and Shifting Knight" as it showed Kendall and Naruto in all three forms

"Then how do you suggest we defeat him."Crimson asked

"Easy take this Familiars and Vivix along with Scrapper and A Mirror Monster"Eclipse said as Familiars,Vivix, Mirror Monster and Scrapper appeared

"Very Well Sand Pit accompany them and strike soon"Nerissa said as Sandpit nodded

 **(Earth)**

The guardians,Matt, Caleb,Naruto and Kendall was walking home since Kendall decided to leave his bike at home.

"So guys and girls where are we going"Kendall asked

"Oh where going to the Silver Dragon"Hay Lin said as he nodded before he saw Will walking slowly

"Hey what's wrong"Kendall asked as he look at her

"Oh just that I still remember the kiss"Will said as Kendall smiled

"It's hard isn't it"Kendall asked as Will look at him "To see someone you love betray you"

"Yeah"Will said

"Sometime you just have to let go,forgive then forget"Kendall said as he looked at Will and holds her hand as Will blushed "Come on"

"Where"Will was never able to finish when Kendall dragged her to her friends

"Hey Will"Irma said sadly

"Irma I forgive you alright. Let's just move on from the past"Will said with a smile as Irma smiled.

"Alright"Irma said as they laughed as Matt looked at Kendall

"What did you say to her"Naruto asked

"Something that my dad said to me"Kendall said as Naruto smiled softly

 **(Silver Dragon)**

The gang was sitting at a table as they kept talking while laughing then Kendall heard his phone ring

"Hello"Kendall asked

"Kendall it's Kurama"Kurama their assitant fox said

"What is it"Kendall asked.

"A horde of loogies and Familiars along with Scrapper,Mirror monster and a new one is attacking central park"Kurama said

"Alright"Kendall said as he turned to Naruto

"Trouble at central park"He said

"Right"Naruto said as they got up and they saw the Guardians leave along with Matt and Caleb so Kendall and Naruto exited to the alleyway and saw the Girls morph into their Guardian forms

"Woah"Kendall said

"Wow"Naruto said as he stared at Hay Lin as they noticed thrm

"Kendall and Naruto we can explain"Will said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a secret eh Naruto"Kendall said as Naruto nodded s the Guardians and Boys were confused

"What do you mean"Cornelia asked before Kendall pulled back his sleeve as his morpher appeared "Wait that's the Morphing Warrior Morpher"

Naruto then pulled back his as his morpher came on.

"That's Shifting Knight morpher"Hay Lu

"Right ready"Kendall asked

"Ready"Naruti said

"It's morphing time"Kendall said before they span as they each had a Dino charger

"Dino Charge Morph"Both said as they inserted it into their morpher

Will and the guardians along with Matt and Caleb watched as they saw Kendall and Naruto morphed into the Dino Charge Red and Gold Ranger

"Wait you're the Morphing Warrior and Shifting Warior"Irma asked as both nodded

"Let's go. Dino Cycle"Naruto said as both threw a Dino Charge as the Bike Zords appeared and combined as Kendall and Naruto hoped on

"Bet you never catch me"Kendall said

"Oh it's so on"Naruto said before they raced for Central Park

"Hey no fair"Caleb said before they followed they

 **(Central Park)**

The monsters were terrorizing central park

"Run humans run"Scrapper said as they kept terrorizing the civilians

"Hey Tin Can"Kendall shouted as he jumped as a he kicked a Vivix when it tried to attack him "Dino Cycle attack"

The Dino cycle separated as they attack familiars and vivix as Kendall and Naruto used their Dino Sword to fight then a lightning shot took out a Vivix from behind him. Kendall looked up and saw The Guardians along with Caleb and Matt as they began to fight

"Took you long enough"Kendall said as he destroyed another Vivix

"Well sorry Mr.I got a Dino Cycle"Matt said as he slashed another one

"Well we're just plain awesome"Naruto said

"Guys chit chat later fight now"Caleb said before hitting a familiar and destroying them

 **(With The Guardians)**

They were fighting a bunch of familiar and Vivix

"Is it just me or do this guys seem easy"Cornelia said before hitting another Vivix

"Yeah but who knew Will's friends were warriors"Taranee asked

"Yeah that's why they were both cutting out chats short"Will said before using lightning on anothwr one

 **(With Naruto and Kendall)**

Kendall and Naruto was fighting Scrapper and The Mirror Monster. Kendall backflipped to dodge a attack

"That's it"Kendall said as he pulled out another Dino Charger and puts it inside his morpher "Dino Steel"

Then armor covered his right arm as the T-Rex smasher was attached to his right hand as Naruti called his used it to hit Scrapper and the mirror then pulled back his fist as fire covered it and hits Scrapper as Naruto inserts three dino chargers as he prepared for the final strike

"Dino Smash/Final Strike"Kendall and Naruto said

"One down,One to go. Dragon Knight morph"Kendall said as he changed into Dragon Knight as he inserted a card into DragVisor _Sword Vent_ as a sword came down

"Kamen Rider Den O morph"Naruto said as he changed into Den-O "Sword Form" as a sword was kanded in his hand they began to fight each one landing a hit

 **(With The Guardiands,Matt and Caleb)**

They were currently fighting Sand Pit as they try and destroy him

"This guy is slippery"Caleb said as he tried to hit Sand Pit with his sword

"You will never be able to defeat me"SandPit said

 **(With Kendall)**

Kendall inserted a card into his DragVisor _Final Vent_ as Dragreder came out as Kendall jumped then spins as he prepared to end this.

Naruto then preoared his final attack as he charged at the mirror monster. They then began to descend as Dragredee fired a steam of fire and released a powerful slash as they destroyed the Mirror Monster

"Monsters extinct"Kendall said as Dragreder went back to Mirror World as he and Naruto high fived. He then looked over to the others as he saw SandPit trying to destroy them

"Kamen Rider Strike Morph"Kendall said as he changed into Kamen Rider Strike as he pulled out a card and inserts it into the Veno Visor as thy went to helped them

 **(With The Guardiands,Matt and Caleb)**

The group was fighting off SandPit as he keeps atracking.

"We need to retreat"Caleb said

"How"Taranee asked before a giant cobra came behind him. This was VenoSnaker

"Get outta here"A voice said as they saw Kendall in Strike's armor as a voice said _Final Vent_

Then VenoSnaker opened his mouth as the group got outta there as Strike jumped and did a flip as Venosnaker as acid flew out of his mouth as Strike did a bicycle kick hitting Sand Pit but SandPit was able to escape as Naruto came up

"Did you get him"Naruto said as Kendall turned around and shook his head in a no. They then heard groans as they saw the people getting up

"Let's go"Kendall said as they left and they went home to get some rest

 **End**

 **Alright guys proceed to the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright all of my peeps. It is time for the newest chapter of the Story. So leave a review. Now there is a poll on my profile on which story should I do next involving our two heroes Naruto and Kendall**

 **Chapter 4:Teenage Confessions**

 **(Sheffield Institute)**

Will was sitting near Kendall as she was talking to her friends as Naruto and Kendall were talking

"So do you think Kendall likes you Will"Cornelia asked as Will blushed

"Nope it's kinda impossible for him to love me"Will said

"Well I think Naruto likes Hay Lin"Taranee said as Hay Lin blushed

"What no he doesn't like me"Hay Lin denied as she was blushing

"Who's imposibble to love Will/Who doesn't like you Hay Lin"Kendall and Naruto asked as Will turned her head to see Kendall as Hay Lin saw Naruto near her

 **(Earlier with Naruto and** **Kendall)**

"So gonna tell her"Naruto asked

"Yeah I'll tell her"Kendall said as he was blushing

"You gonna tell Hay Lin you love her"Kendall asked as Naruto was blushing

"Yeah,come on"Naruto said as they stood up as the heard their last sentences

 **(Currently)**

"Oh...um...me"Will said

"Really cause it's not impossible for someone to love you. You're confident,caring and beautiful Will"Kendall said as Will was blushing "Anyone is lucky to have you"

"Even you"Taranee asked

"Even Me"Kendall said as the girls were listening in on Naruto

"Well me"Hay Lin said before Naruto widen his eyes

"No it's not trust me someone likes you more than as a friend"Naruto said "It might even be me"

"Will/Hay Lin I need to tell you something"Both said

"What is it"Will asked as the girls were waiting for Kendall to say it

"I..."Kendall and Naruto was about to say when the bell rang

"Time for class"Caleb said before he dragged Kendall to History Class as Matt dragged Naruto to math class

"Kendall wait what are you about to say"Will asked

"I'll tell you later"Kendall said as Hay Lin catches up to Naruto

"So what were you gonna say"Hay Lin asked

"Later I promise"Naruto said

"Really Lord"Irma asked as the girls went to their Art Class

 **(With Will and Hay Lin)**

'What was Kendall about to say. Wait was he about to say he loves me'Will thought 'Am I ready to love again especially someone as great as him' as Hay Lin was thinking the same thing

'Does Naruto like me. I mean I do like him. He's just so determine,Loyal and brave along with he is cute. I love him'Hay Lin Thought

"Vandom and Hay Lin are you listening"The art teacher asked as Will snapped out of her thoughts as she nodded

 **(Later:Parking Area)**

Will was waiting for the rest of the Guardians when Kendall walked out and saw Will

"Hey Will"Kendall said as he approached her

"Hey do you know where the others are"Will asked

"Yeah they're already at the Silver Dragon. Come on"Kendall said he holds Will's hand as she blushed as they went to his handed her a helmet as Kendall puts on his. He then takes it out of the space as he hopped on as Will went on

"Hold on alright"Kendall said as Will wrapped her arms around Kendall as he went to the road as they went to the Silver Dragon

 **(Meridian:Eclipse HQ)**

Nerissa,The Knights of Vengeance and Eclipse entered and they saw the place has multiple rooms. A energem power room. A main HQ where they could plan their attack.

"Okay we should take control of that annoying Morphing Knight"Miranda said

"And I have the perfect monster Spellbinder"Eclipse said as Spellbinder came out

"You called"Spellbinder asked before a horde of familiars came out

"Take this familiars and take control of Morphing Knight"Eclipse said

"Very well knowing him if I target the Vandom and that Hay Lin girl he would take the blow"Spellbinder said as they left

 **(Silver Dragon)**

They arrived at the Silver Dragon and Kendall parked his bike in the alleyway and chained it. They were about to enter when Kendall stop Will.

"Will wait"Kendall said as Will stop as she turned to him

"What is it"Will asked

"I Love You"Kendall said as Will was blushing

"You do"Will asked

"Yeah"Kendall said

"I need some time to think"Will said

"Don't worry I'll be there for you no matter what"Kendall said as Will smiled and they entered and saw their friends waiting for them. Inside Hay Lin and Naruto were talking in Hay Lin's room

"Naruto/Hay Lin I love you"Hay Lin and Naruto said at the same time

"Really"Hay Lin asked before Naruto kissed her before they went up

Kendall phone then rang as he puts it on Speaker

"Kurama what's up"Kendall asked

"Kendall a bunch of familiars and Spellbinder is attacking downtown get down there"Kurama said as he nodded

"Right"Kendall said as the motphers pressed their morpher as a sword and gun came out as Will held out the hart of kandrakar

"Ryukendo/Ryuguno Morph/Guardians Unite"Kendall,Naruto and Will said as they transformed. Kendall was in his Ryukendo form while Naruto was in his Ryuguno form as the girls were in their guardian form

"Let's go"Will said as she opened a fold as they entered

 **(DownTown)**

They stepped out of the fold as familiars began to swarm them as they began to fight them. Spellbinder stepped out as it charged at Kendall and Naruto

Spellbinder fought Kendall and Naruto began to fight as the Guardians,Matt and Caleb fought the familiars. Spellbinder then charged up a violet blast as Spellbinder fired at Will and Hay Lin as Kendall and Naruto saw this

"Will/Hay Lin no"Both said as Kendall pushed Will as Hay Lin was pushed by Naruto out of the way as they were hit as he felt like he was losing control

"Kendall"Will shouted before Kendall stood up and walked to Spellbinder side

"Naruto"Hay Lin said before Naruto stood up and went to Spellbinder side

"Kendall,Naruto what are you guys doing"Matt asked

"I'm controlling them idiots. Now attack them"Spellbinder said as Kendall and Naruto charged at them as they fought through each one as both slash/blast each one with a sword or gun as it kept landing hits. He then turns to Will as he walked to her as Naruto went to Hay Lin

"Kendall it's me please remember"Will said as he kept walking forward

"Destroy"Kendall said

"Kendall if it is you then please when I had mg heartbroken you were there for me. No matter what I went through you were there"Will said as he kept walking forward

"I don't know you"Kendall said as he raised his sword

"Kendall what I'm trying to tell you is I LOVE YOU KENDALL!"Will said as she closed her eyes waiting for the sword when it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the sword stopped going down.

"Will you love me"Kendall said

"Yeah no matter where you are you always have my heart"Will said before he helped her stand up. He then grabs a key as he puts it in as a green aura came out as he pushed it into the ground as everyone was healed except Spellbinder

 **(With Naruto)**

"Naruto please remember. It's me your girlfriend"Hay Lin pleaded

"I don't know you"Naruto said as he pressed his gun

"Naruto"Hay Lin said before she kissed Naruto on his mask as Naruto snapped out of it

"Hay Lin"Naruto said before he saw her healed and he turned to Spellbinder

 **(Center of the field)**

"Spellbinder you made us hurt our friends and almost destroyed the girl I love"Kendall said

"Almost made me blast the girl I love"Naruto said as he pulled out the God Key

He grabbed the god key as they insert it into his sword/gun key slot as they turned into God Ryukendo and Ryuguno as they charged at Spellbinder landing lightning fast hits he then flips as he dodges an attack. Spellbinder prepared a spell as he launched it but Kendall used a thunder shield to block

"Let's end this"Kendall shouted "God slash"

"Agree"Naruto said "God Blast"

The slash connected as it destroyed Spellbinder. He then went over to Will as he crouched

"You alright"Kendall asked as she blushed cause he looked like a knight in shining armor

"Yeah thanks to you"Will said before Kendall holds her bridal style

"Hey you alright"Naruto asked Hay Lin as he holds her bridal style

"Yeah thanks my knight"Hay Lin said

"Yeah let's go home"Will said as she opened a fold to the Silver Dragon and entered it

 **(Will apartment)**

Kendall and Will stood in front of Will apartment door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow"Will said before Kendall stopped her

"Wait I got something for you"Kendall said before he kissed Will which she returned

"What was that"Will asked

"A goodbye kiss"Kendall said before she smiled and entered her apartment. Kendall then left for his home

 **(Hay Lin's Room)**

Naruto puts Hay Lin on her bed as she looks at her smiling

"Thanks for everything"Hay Lin said

"No problem. I gotta go bye"Naruto said before he kissed her forehead as he left

 **End**

 **Now the couple has been instated but the question is. Will Eclipse find out who Morphing Warrior is? Find out next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright,Alright guys Dragonic here with a new chapter for the story. So we will be skipping a few days in the story. Now I decided to take this story in a new direction. They will still fight the Knights Of Vengeance and a couple of things will happen just like in canon. So guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 5:Beach Time Vacation Part 1**

 **(Couple Of Days Later)**

It's been a few days since Kendall and Will became a couple. Right now they were watching a movie at the theater. Will had her head on Kendall shoulder as Kendall had a arm wrapped around her.

"You know what's the best part of this movie is"Kendall asked

"What"Will asked

"You being here"Kendall said as Will smiled at her boyfriends antics.

 **(Naruto and Hay Lin)**

Naruto and Hay Lin were having a picnic in the park as they were enjoying their date

"So Naruto what do you do for a living"Hay Lin asked as they laid on the blanket

"Well me and my brother are in a two man boy band"Naruto said as Hay Lin was curious

"What band"Hay Lin asked

"Fox Drive"Naruto said as Hay Lin remembered them

"No way think you can sing me a song"Hay Lin asked

"How about both of us sing"Naruto said as he grabbed his guitar

"Well I can't sing very well"Hay Lin said embarrassed

"Nonsense you'll be great"Naruto said as he began to strum

 _TANGLED_

 _I See The Light Lyrics_

 _Hay Lin:_  
 _All those days watching from the windows_  
 _All those years outside looking in_  
 _All that time never even knowing_  
 _Just how blind I've been_  
 _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
 _Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
 _Standing here, it's all so clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to be_  
 _(Chorus)_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different,_  
 _Now that I see you_

 _Naruto:_  
 _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
 _All those years living in a blur_  
 _All that time never truly seeing_  
 _Things, the way they were_  
 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
 _Now she's here, suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_  
 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

 _Hay Lin & Naruto:_  
 _And at last I see the light_

 _Naruto:_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _Hay Lin & Naruto:_  
 _And at last I see the light_

 _Hay Lin:_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _Hay Lin & Naruto:_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once, everything is different_  
 _Now that I see you,_  
 _Now that I see you..._

"Wow"Both said as they stared into each others eyes then Naruto phone rings as he saw it a alert.

"We better go we still have to pack up"Naruto said before he stood up as he helped Hay Lin up as they left. Naruto dropped his girlfriend of at the Silver Dragon as he went home to pack

 **(Will's Apartment)**

When the movie was over. Kendall and Will went to Will's apartment to grab a bunch of clothes along with her swimsuit since the gang decided to head to a beach. They entered Will apartment as Will went to her room as she looked over her shoulder

"Wait for me alright Kendall"Will said

"Don't worry I won't leave"Kendall said as she left as her mom. Sarah Vandom then walked in and saw Kendall then listening to some music on his silver headphones. He then turns to her as he said "Hello "

"Ah you must be Kendall. Will's New Boyfriend. Nice to meet you"Sarah said

"The pleasure is all mine"Kendall said with a small smile as they talked for a while then Will got back with a small bag over her shoulder as she heard Kendall and her mom talking

"So what are your plans for Will"Sarah asked

"Well if things last for a few years along with if I can get my current career in check. Then I will probably ask her to marry me"Kendall said as he saw Will standing there with a blush on her face

"Really"Will asked as she looked into Kendall sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah"Kendall said as he stood up and kissed Will on the lips.

"So Will where are you going"Sarah asked

"Oh we're going to the beach in Carolina"Will said

"Do you want to come "Kendall asked

"No the parents have their own plan we're going to Miami"Sarah said as they smiled

"That's great anyway. Me and Will still gotta go pick up the shuttle"Kendall said as they said goodbye as they went to Kendall's house.

 **(Kendall House)**

They saw two Shuttle Busses waiting there. Kendall saw there and saw his custom made shuttle which was a black shuttle with a red line

"Hey "Kendall said as they shook hands as he handed him the keys to the shuttle and the beach house as he left

"Why don't you come in"Kendall said as they entered as Will sat down on the couch

Kendall went inside his room as he grabbed his packed clothes along with his Surfboard as he grabbed his present to Will. He went out as he grabbed two set of keys as he sat down beside Will

"Here's your gift my beautiful guardian"Kendall said as he handed Will her gift

"Thanks"Will said as she blushed at the her nickname as she unwrapped her gift and saw a Hot Pink Surfboard with Red thunder on one side hitting the bottom of the board. She smiled as she saw her gift

"Thanks Kendall"Will said as she kissed Kendall and saw his Surfboard was a deep red surfboard with a Dino Foot on the front in gold and on the back was a black Dragon

"No problem Will in fact"Kendall said as he snapped his fingers as the heart of Kandrakar was on the front as the lightning on the back was still there but now has Fairy Wings

"Wow this is so cool. Thanks Kendall"Will said as she hugged Kendall then Will phone rang as she checked her phone and saw it was Cornelia

"Hello"Will said

"Will where are you Elyon here and now we are only waiting for you guys."Cornelia said as Will and Kendall dropped their bags inside as they placed their Surfboards in below their bags as they saw Naruto as he got in and took a seat

"We'll be there soon"Will said as Kendall started up the bus as they left their house as they went to the Silver Dragon

 **(Eclipse HQ)**

They were all in the main room as they were talking

"So how are we gonna destroy them today"Miranda asked

"Actually we will take the day off"Eclipse said as he left

"Day off"Crimson asked "Alright I gotta go"

"Might as well relaxed"Nerissa said

 **(Silver Dragon)**

The bus arrived as Will and Kendall stepped out and saw their friends Irma ,Cornelia,Taranee,Elyon,Hay Lin,Alchemy,Matt, Caleb,Peter were there bags on their shoulder

"Ready To Go"Kendall asked

"Yeah"They shouted as they got in the bus as they put it all in the bag compartment as they took their seats as Matt took over for Kendall as he sat beside Will and Hay Lin sat next to Naruto as they drove to the the highway as they talked

"Hey Kendall"Matt said as he looked in the side mirror

"What is it"Kendall asked

"Where are we going"Matt asked

"Carolina I got beach house there"Kendall said as they began to drive to Carolina.

 **(Couple Of Hours Later)**

The group was sitting in a booth in McDonalds. They were able to clear three hours. So right now they decided to have Dinner early since it was 5:00.

"I'll drive this time Matt"Kendall said as Matt handed him the keys. "We'll be able to get there around 7 am"

"Okay but that means no overnight driving all right Kendall"Will said as Kendall sighed as his plan was out

"All right we'll be there around 10 then at best"Eric said as they got in as Kendall drove them to Carolina

 **(Later:10 pm)**

Kendall checked the time as he parked in a midnight parking as he stood up lock the bus and sat beside Will as she puts her head on his shoulder as Kendall wrapped an arm around her as he fell asleep

 **End**

 **Proceed to the next chapters mate/peeps**

 **OCA Fact:Before the story was made it was once decided that it will be a Fairy Tail X Naruto however due to many agreeing along with the Author it was made into a W.I.T.C.H X Naruto fanfic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright now I know some of you are complaining about no action but remember this is a love story. Not an action based one. So guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 6:Beach Time Vacation Part 2**

 **(Next Day:5 Am)**

Kendall woke up and saw the clock. He got up and went to start the bus as they still got a long way to go. He then began to drive as he saw no traffic. Kendall then began to drive as he saw a sign points to a gas station and a Drive Through Starbucks. So he went to it so they can eat breakfast.

Will woke up and saw they were driving through the road. Kenall looked in the rear view mirror and smiled softly

"Morning Sleepy head"Kendall said as Will stretch and saw they were still on the road

"Morning Kendall"Will said as he dropped her arms around Kendall neck as she was seating behind him. Kendall then saw the intersection as he entered the gas station as he pressed a button as the sleeping people got wake up in an electric shock

"What huh"Caleb asked as Kendall and Will laughed

"Really man"Matt said as they all glared at Kendall as he kept an innocent look and entered the Drive-Thru

 **(Couple Of Hours later)**

Three hours past as they were getting near the Beach House as Kendall was drinking some Hot Chocolate so was Will. Cornelia,Caleb,Elyon and Alchemy got cappucino. Hay Lin and Naruto got French vanilla coffee. The rest got coffee. Right now they arrived at the Beach House or Mansion

It was a Light Red Three Story Beach House with a garage a pool in the back along with a stairway to the beach.

"Welcome to the beach house"Kendall said as they unloaded their bags and went into the rooms since there was only one master and 9 guest rooms. Kendall and Will had to share which they were kinda hopping for as Naruto and Hay Lin got to share a room

"We might as well get changed"Kendall said as Will nodded as she grabbed her bathing suit and entered the bathroom as Kendall locked the door as he changed into a light green board shorts as he grabbed his Surfboard as Will exited the bathroom wearing a light green two piece as Kendall stared at her with a small blush

"Like what you see"Will asked as Kendall came closer and kissed Will on the lips

"Of course you're beautiful no matter what"Kendall said as she smiled as she grabbed her board and a towel as she stared at Kendall's chiseled abs and chest as he smirked

"So do you think i look hot"Kendall asked before Will kissed him then nodded as they went to the beach along with the others.

 **(Naruto and Hay Lin)**

Naruto and Hay Lin unpacked as Hay Lin went to the bathroom as Naruto changed into a light blue board shorts as Hay Lin exited the bathroom as she wore a light blue one piece as both blush

"You look beautiful"Naruto said before he kissed her

"Thanks"Hay Lin said as they went to the beach

 **(Beach)**

Kendall was setting down the towel as he puts the umbrella in the sand as Will came over and layer down

"Alright I'm gonna catch some waves"Kendall said

"Kendall wait"Will stopped him as she grabbed a bottle of sun screen "Help me put this lotion on my back"

"Sure"Kendall said before Will layed on her stomach as Kendall puts on some lotion as she shivered at his hands massaging and spreading as a moan came out from Will as Kendall smiled as he was done Will smiled as she grabbed her board

"Hey Naruto let's go swimming"Hay Lin as she pulled Naruto as they went swimming

Kendall and Will went surfing as Naruto and Hay Lin went swimming while Cornelia and Taranee was watching as they smiled

"You know I'm glad they found each other"Taranee said as Cornelia nodded

"Yeah almost like they made for each other"Cornelia said as they watched the two have fun

 **(Later That Night)**

The gang was all seated as a karaoke machine was in front if them as a bottle was in the center.

"Alright whoever gets pointed by the bottle will choose if they go Solo or Duet"Kendall said as he spins the bottle as it landed on Will

"Will duet or Solo"Hay Lin asked before Will span the bottle as it pointed at Kendall as Will smiled as Hay Lin pressed a song in as music began to play. They were both handed a mic as Will looked nervous

"Will you okay"Kendall asked

"Yeah just a little nervous"Will said as Kendall chuckled

"Will remember when we were singing for fun"Kendall asked

"Yeah why"Will asked as she remembered those times

"Then let's just do it like that"Kendall said as he saw the lyrics and began to sing

 _BREAKING FREE_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _We're soarin', flyin',_  
 _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

Then Will joined in a she sing quietly but can be heard

 _[Will:]_  
 _If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Oh we're breaking, [ooh]_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _You know the world can see us,_  
 _In a way that's different than who we are_

 _[Will:]_  
 _Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts_

 _[Both:]_  
 _But your faith, it gives me strength,_  
 _Strength to believe_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _We're breakin' free_

 _[Will:]_  
 _We're soarin'_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Flyin'_

 _[Both:]_  
 _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _If we're tryin'_

 _[Both:]_  
 _Yeah we're breakin' free_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Oh we're breakin' free_

 _[Will:]_  
 _Ooohhhhhhh_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Can you feel it building,_  
 _Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

 _[Will:]_  
 _Connected by a feeling_

 _[Both:]_  
 _Ohhhhh_

 _[Will:]_  
 _In our very soul_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Very soul_

 _[Both:]_  
 _Rising till it lifts us up,_  
 _So everyone can see_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _We're breakin' free_

 _[Will:]_  
 _We're soarin'_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Flyin'_

 _[Both:]_  
 _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _If we're tryin'_

 _[Both:]_  
 _Yeah we're breakin' free_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Oh we're breakin' free_

 _[Will:]_  
 _Ohhhhh_  
 _Runnin'_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Climbin'_  
 _To get to that place_

 _[Both:]_  
 _To be all that we can be_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Now's the time_

 _[Both:]_  
 _So we're breakin' free_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _We're breakin' free_

 _[Both:]_  
 _Oooh yaaaaa_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _More than hope,_  
 _More than faith_

 _[Will:]_  
 _This is true,_  
 _This is fate,_  
 _And together_

 _[Both:]_  
 _We see it coming_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _More than you,_  
 _More than me_

 _[Will:]_  
 _Not a want, but a need_

 _[Both:]_  
 _Both of us breakin' free_

 _[Will:]_  
 _Soarin'_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Flyin'_

 _[Both:]_  
 _There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_  
 _If we're tryin'_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Yeah we're breakin' free_

 _[Will:]_  
 _Breakin' free_  
 _We're runnin'_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Oohhh climbin'_

 _[Both:]._ _To get to the place to be all that we can be,_ _Now's the time_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Now's the time_

 _[Will:]_  
 _So we're breakin' free_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Oh breakin' free_

 _[Will:]_  
 _Ohhh_

 _[Both:]_  
 _You know the world can see us,_  
 _In a way that's different than who we are_

When they finished. They look at each other. Sapphire Blue gazing into Reddish Brown one as they leaned closer and closer as they kissed as the girls cheered along with the guys

"Wow you were great"Kendall said as they separated as Will came closer and puts her head on his chest

"Thanks"Will said as this was the best vacation for everyone

 **End**

 **That's the end of this one folks**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys here is a new chapter got a bit if a writer block but here it is.**

 **Chapter 7:Audition**

It's beens a few days since they went to the beach in Miami. Right now Will and Kendall where snuggling under a tree as Will had her head on Kendall chest as Kendall had a arm around her. Hay Lin and Naruto were sent to investigate they won't be back till the next day.

"I am the luckiest dude in the world"Kendall said as Will looked at him

"Why"Will asked as Kendall smiled softly

"Because I have you my red haired beauty"Kendall said as Will blushed

"I got you my blond knight"Will said as Kendall blushed but smiled as they decided to rest for a while until Kendall phone rings as Kendall pulled out his phone

"Hello"Kendall answered

"Kendall Sand Pit has appeared at Central park. Use Strike combine and Final Vent"Adam said as Kendall nodded as he stood up with Will as he pressed his morpher as Strike's Symbol appeared as Will held out the Heart Of Kandrakar

"Kamen Rider Strike/Guardians...um...me"Kendall and Will said as Kendall held out his morpher as Will raised the heart as both shouted "Morph/Unite"

Kendall and Will transformed into Kamen Rider Strike and Guardian Form respectively

"Let's go"Kendall said as she grab Will hand as they entered Mirror World as Will looked around amazed by all of this as Kendall's Bike came as the front had a snake head as the body color was purple

"Let's go"Kendall said as Will flew as they went to the Shopping District

 **(Shopping District)**

They exited Mirror World as they saw Sand Pit attacking innocent people.

"Let's go"Will said as she went ahead as she began to fight Sand Pit as Sand Pit fought back.

Kendall then pulls out three cards as he inserted it into Veno Visor as it spoke _Advent_ as all three advent that strike possess came out. Evildiver,Metalgelas and Venosnaker as he pulled out another card as he puts it into Veno Visor _Combine._ As Evildiver,Metalgelas and Venosnaker into Genosider.

"Here I come Will"Kendall said as he charged and began to fight Sand Pit as Genosider attack "Let's back up"

"Right"Will said as they jumped back as Sand Pit unleashed a massive sledgehammer. Kendall then puts in a card into Veno Visor _Final Strike_ as Genosider sucked in Sand Pit as every one bit on sand was gone

"General Extinct"Kendall said as they left

"What happen to Sand Pit"Will asked

"He's gone forever"Kendall said as Will nodded

 **(Next Day:Sheffield Institute)**

Kendall and Will were walking hand in hand as Kendall heard some students whispering

 _"They got together"_

 _"He should be with me not her"_

 _"I am a better singer than her. I should be the one who he should be with"_

Will also heard this as she looks down then she felt Kendall hand on her cheek as she looks at him

"Will don't listen to them. There's only one girl for me and that's you"Kendall said.

"Really"Will asked before Kendall kissed her

"Yes Will you are the only one for me"Kendall said before Naruto,Matt and Caleb along with their girlfriends came up running to them

"Guys you should sign up for this audition for a play"Hay Lin said as they saw a flyer with the words Audition for the High School Winter Musical

"Well if Will wants to"Kendall said as he looked at the red head

"Yeah we should do it"Will said as she signed their names.

"Great Audition's tomorrow"Taranee said as they left before giving them the sheets

"Here are the lyrics"Irma said before they left

 **(Audition)**

Kendall and Will were sitting as they saw a lot of people.

"Nervous"Kendall asked his girlfriend. He wore a red shirt and black jeans and shoes

"Yeah"Will said as she wore a red dress with black heels

"Kendall Jackson and Will Vandom to the stage"The director said as they went on stage as Kendall grabbed two mics and handed one to Will

"Ready"Kendall asked as Will nodded as music began as their friends came out and sat down

 _Kendall:_  
 _Hmm, yea_  
 _Hey yea_

 _Can you imagine?_  
 _What could happen?_  
 _If we could have any dream_  
 _I wish this moment_  
 _Was ours to own it_  
 _And that it would never leave_  
 _Then I would thank that star_  
 _That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah_  
 _Cause he knows that where you are_  
 _Is where I should be too_

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Kendall:_  
 _Right here, right now_  
 _I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_  
 _Cause you mean everything_

 _Right here, I'll promise you somehow_  
 _That tomorrow can wait for some other date to be (to be)_  
 _But right now there's_  
 _Both:_  
 _You and me_

 _Will:_  
 _If this was forever what could be better?_  
 _We already proved it was_  
 _But in 2,123 hours abandon the universe_  
 _Gonna make you everything (everything)_  
 _In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)_  
 _And you know that where we are (where we are)_  
 _Will never be the same oh no oh no_

 _CHORUS:_  
 _Both:_  
 _Right here, right now_  
 _I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_  
 _Cause you mean everything_

 _Right here, I promise you somehow_  
 _That tomorrow can wait for some other date to be (to be)_  
 _But right now there's you and me_

 _Will:_  
 _Oh we know it's coming_  
 _And it's coming fast_  
 _(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)_

 _Kendall:_  
 _So let's make the second last, make it last!_

 _Kendall:_  
 _Right here, oh right now_  
 _Yeah, I'm looking at you_

 _Will:_  
 _And my heart loves the view_  
 _Both:_  
 _Cause you mean everything_

 _Right here, I promise you somehow_  
 _That tomorrow can wait for some other date to be (to be)_  
 _But right now there's you and me_  
 _(You and me)_

 _Ohh you and me_

 _But right now there's you and... me!_

As they finished they saw they were standing clapping their hands

"You got it the Lead Roles"The director said as they hugged

"You guys were great"Naruto said as they saw down then the heart glowed as they knew Elton needs them

"Let's go"Kendall said as they stood up and left

 **End**

 **Alright proceed to the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Altight my readers just check the Poll and saw it was tied between three choices. So keep voting I will end this by the 12th Chapter. Now guys leave a review or I will sent the Kendall and Nauto after you**

 **Chapter 8:A new Ranger and The end of Phobos**

 **(Backstage)**

Kendall and Naruto held out their morphers as Will held out the Heart of Kandrakar as she hold it up. Kendall and Naruto held out a key. A red one and a silver one

"Super Megaforce/Guardians"All three said as Kendall and Naruto inserted the key into the morpher. The heart then began to glow "Morph/Unite"

Nothing happen as they saw the heart and morphers turn gray

"What's happening"Kendall asked as then another morpher came out then Alchemy went backstage to check if the group was there then the morpher flew to her as it attached to her wrist

"What happened"Alchemy asked a little bit dizzy

"Looks like we found our final teammate"Naruto said as they went to her as they picked her up

"What do you"Alchemy then stopped as images then began to flash of Female Power Ranger,Female Kamen Rider and Ryujino fighting "Woah"

"You ready"Kendall asked as she nodded

"I have access to the female rangers,female kamen rider and Ryujino"Alchemy asked as they nodded as the colors of their morphera came back as three Dino chargers came up.

"Looks like you have access to blue rangers now eh Naruto"Kendall said

"You have access to Red,Black and Green"Naruto shot back before the group sweatdropped

"Alright let's do this again"Kendall said as they nodded. Kendall,Alchemy and Naruto morpher then showed a T-Rex head,A triceratops head and Pterodactyl head as Will held out the heart

"Dino Thunder/Guardians"The four of them shouted as the rangers pressed their morphers as Will held up the heart "Morph/Unite"

The Guardians transformed into their guardians form. Kendall transformed into Dino Thunder Red. Alchemy transformed into Dino Thunder Yellow. Naruto transformed into Dino Thunder Blue.

"Raptor Riders"Kendall said as 3 raptors came out each had their respective owner color as they had a Seattle

"Ready"Will asked as they nodded as she opened the fold

 **(Eclipse HQ** **)**

Eclipse was with Phobos showing him everything their is in the HQ

"So when are we gonna attack"Phobks asked

"Now you will join them"Eclipse said as Phobos nodded as he left to get ready

"Ninja"Eclipse shouted as Ninja came out

"Yes"Ninja asked

"Take a bunch Vivix and attack those Guardians and Rangers"Eclipse said as Phobos came back as they left

 **(Meridian Castle)**

Elyon was walking back and forth as a fold opened up as the Raptors came out

"Protect the queen"A knight shout as they stood in front of the Raptors

"You know I always wondered how this place look"A voice said as they saw Kendall in his ranger form

"Yeah wait queen"Alchemy asked as they dismount the Raptor

"Um yeah Queen Elton"Naruto said as the Guardians and Matt and Caleb came flying/running in

"Hey Elyon"Will said as she and Elyon hugged it out

"Will,Guardians,Matt,Caleb and"Elyon said as she nodded to each one then stopped at the last three

"Um...Elyon its me Kendall"Kendall said as he removed his helmet

"Naruto here wants up Elton"Naruto said as he removed his helmet

"And I'm"Alchemy was about to say when Elton hugged her

"Alchemy"Elyon said as she smiled

"We are the Morphing Rangers"Kendall said as Elyon nodded

"Are these your partners"Elyon asked as they nodded

"These guys are the Raptor Riders but I named mine Blaze"Kendall said as Blaze roared as Elyon stroke her head

"This is Tidal"Naruto said as Tidal came up to Elyon and Nuzzled his head

"And this is Thunder"Alchemy said as Thunder licked Elyon cheek

"Now Phobos escape with a little help"Elyon said as the footage came on as Kendall and Naruto saw a ghost

"No he was destroyed"Naruto said

"Eclipse he's back"Kendall said then they felt a earthquake

"Capture Phobos and make sure to defeat anything all right"Elyon said as they nodded

The rangers hopped on their Raptor partners as they then left for the fields

 **(Meridian Field)**

Phobos,Ninja and a army of Vivix walked to Meridian then The Rangers,Guardians,Matt and Caleb came running to them as they stood in the way of them entering Meridian

"Hey escapee prinson called they want you back"Naruto shouted as Phobos was mad but jeot calmed

"So this is what stands in my way"Phobos said

"That and a lot of butt kicking"Kendall said "Charge"

They then entered the fight as the raptors help the Guardians and Caleb defeat the Vivix. Naruto,Alchemy and Matt fought Ninja and Kendall and Will fought Phobos

 **(With The Raptors and Guardians)**

The Guardians,Caleb and Raptors fought the Vivix as The Guardians used their powers to fire a attack at them then The Raptors came from behind them as some were gonna hit from behind

"Thanks Raptors"Irma said as they roared as they keep fighting

 **(With Naruto,Alchemy and Matt)**

Naruto,Alchemy and Matt began to fight Ninja as they kept on fighting

"Ptera Grip"Alchemy said as she held her two Ptera Grip in her hands as she began to slash at the monster

"Tricera Shield"Naruto said as he used it to block attacks as Naruto then thrusted his arm forward as he lands a hit sending Ninja into Matt

"Take this"Matt said as he slashed as Ninja went down

 **(With Will and Kendall)**

"Tale this"Will said as she fired another blast of lightning

"Tyranno Staff"Kendall said as he swings each hit landing

"Why do this"Will asked

"For control over the throne and to gain your powers"Phobos said as they saw the greed of power in his eyes

"Well then we won't let you SPD Morph"Kendall said as he morphed into SPD red as he grabbed his two blasters as he fired as he charged

 **(Guardians and Raptors)**

"We're getting destroyed"Irma said as they were getting surrounded by Vivix then the Raptors came as they began to fight off the Vivix as it was down to 20

"Never mind thanks"Cornelia said to the Raptors before the roared as they charged as they destroyed every single one as they went to help the others

 **(With Naruto,Alchemy and Matt)**

"Let's end this"Naruto said as they began to charge their weapons

"Ptera/Tricera Strike"Alchemy and Naruto said as they destroyed Ninja

 **(Kendall and Will)**

Kendall combined his blasters as Will charged a ball of lightning

"Let's end this"Will said as Kendall nodded

"Containment/Lightning Blast"Both said as they're attacks combine as it hits Phobos as he was sent inside a containment card as he tried to escape

"War prevented"Kendall said before he and Will smiled then left

 **(Elyon Castle)**

Kendall handed Elyon the card as she saw Phobos trying to escape

"Guardians,Rebels and Rangers thank you for your help"Elyon said before they nodded

"We are the Guardians Of The Infinite Dimensions"Will said as the Guardians smiled

"We are warriors"Matt and Caleb said as they raised their swords

"We are Rangers"The Rangers said

"We do what is right. We protect the innocent and fight evil. We are Guardian Rangers"All of them said

"We will always be grateful"Elyon said before they laughed

"No problem time to go"Kendall said before Will opened a fold as they left

 **End**

 **Thanks guys for reading. Review this or I will have the Guardian Rangers hunt you down**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right none of the following is real**

 **Dragonic was reading a book before the door was kicked down as he saw Naruto,Hay Lin and his girlfriend Will**

 **Dragonic:Um...hey Will,Naruto,Hay Lin (stands up and kiss Will)**

 **Naruto:Dude when are you gonna write the new two chapters**

 **Dragonic:I was thinking later**

 **Will:if you do it now I can give you a special gift (Dragonic shivered as he felt her say that in a sexy voice)**

 **Dragonic:Let's do it (Stands up and types on Tablet)**

 **Alright guys time for the chapter to start. So guys this chapter is booming with views but no reviews. Guys leave a review so I can publish chapter stories faster. Sorry for not updating yesterday was going to but got lazy. So guys ready**

 **Chapter 9:Fighting yourself**

 **(Next Day:Sheffield Institute)**

Kendall and Will were looking over sheets of papers as they were practicing their lyrics

 _Both:_

 _I Just Wanna Be With You_

"Alright guys take a break"Alchemy said as they stood up and went to their friends

"You guys were great"Cornelia said before Naruto tosses a bag to Kendall

"Hey Naruto,Alchemy here"Kendall said as he handed them a jacket. Naruto got a blue one. Alchemy got a yellow one. Kendall wore his which was red. All three had the same style. A thunder bolt a circle on the shoulder sleeve. A Dino foot on a back in a circle

"Dude what is this"Naruto said as he looked at his jacket

"New team jacket"Kendall said as they oh as they put it on as they head to the cafeteria

 **(Eclipse HQ)**

Eclipse and Neriss were discussing over plans

"Why don't the rangers fight themselves"Nerissa said

"Good idea I have the the perfect monsters. Duplicon"Eclipse said as Duplicon walked out

"Yes Eclipse"Duplicon said

"Take a horde of Vivix and make them look like The Guardians and Rangers"Eclipse said as he nodded and left

 **(Cafeteria)**

"You know sometimes I wonder"Naruto said as he took a bite of his ramen

"Wonder what"Kendall asked

"What if we never met then what will happen"Naruto said

"Well we will meet sooner or later"Will said as Kendall fed her some of his home made ramen "Yum"

"So does it taste good"Taranee asked

"Yes the best"Will said as Hay Lin got some from Naruto

"Yup your right it is good"Hay Lin said

"Dude teach use your secret"Matt and Caleb said

"Later"Kendall said as Naruto phone rings

"Hello"Naruto said

"Naruto its Kurama"Kurama said "Duplicon is attacking your school"

"Right"Naruto said as they stood up and ran to the entrance of the school

 **(Front Of Sheffield Institute)**

Duplicon was walking with copies of The Guardians,Matt,Caleb and Rangers along with a bunch of Vivix. The group ran out as they saw their copies

"Um am I seeing double"Naruto asked

"You're not the only one"Cornelia said

"Ah Guardians and Rangers good for you to join us"Duplicon said

"Shut up Scooper let's do this ready"Irma asked as they walked forward as the rangers brought out their morpher as they held a Dino Charger

"Dino Charge/Guardians"The Rangers and Will said as Will held out the heart as the rangers puts the Charger in their morpher "Morph/Unite"

They then transformed as The Girls transformed into their guardians form as Kendall,Naruto and Alchemy transformed into their Red,Blue and Pink Dino Charge Ranger respectively

They then pulled out another Dino Charger as they put it in their morpher and glides it on their left arm

"Dino Steel Armor on"All three shouted as their left arm was covered in steel as their weapons appeared

"Stego Shield"Naruto said as he held out his weapon

"Tricera Drill"Alchemy said as she helds out her weapon

"T-Rex Smasher"Kendall said as he held out his weapon "Let's go"

They then charged as they began to fight their doubles.

 **(With The Guardians)**

The Guardians were fighting their doubles as they kept hitting each other

"Okay how can we tell our double from the real one"Irma asked

"I got it"Will said before she went down and grabbed some flowers as he puts it in their hair

"Great idea Will now nobody will tell the difference"Cornelia said as they went back to fighting their doubles and defeating them

 **(With Matt and Caleb)**

Matt and Caleb were fighting each other doubles as they kept landing hits

"You know I always wondered something"Matt said

"What"Caleb asked

"What would happen if we fought each other"Matt said as they kept fighting as they defeated their doubles

 **(With The Rangers)**

"You know this is kinda fun"Kendall said as he punched his impostor

"You tell me. Stego punch"Naruto said as he punched his double

"Oh Yeah"Alchemy said as she used her drill to hit her clone

"Let's change it up"Naruto said as Kendall nodded as they pull out a Engine Cell

"RPM Morph"All three shouted as they insert the cell as they morphed into their RPM Ranger mode

"Let's end this"Alchemy said as the guys nodded as they pulled out their weapons and combined them

"Road Blaster"All three shouted as they aimed it at their doubles

"Engine Cell activate"Kendall said as he insert his red engine cell

"Fire"All three shouted as they fired as it destroyed their clones. They went back to fight Duplicon

 **(Duplicon)**

The group found him sitting their awaiting their arrival

"Ahh so good of you to joins me"Duplicon said

"Shut it tin can"Hay Lin said before the guardians concentrated a high amount of energy

"Engine Cell ready"Naruto said as he insert his Engine Cell "Fire"

They fired their blasts as it combined as it hits Duplicon destroying him

"Monster Destroyed"Will said as they de morphed/transformed as they went back inside

"You know"Kendall said

"What"Will asked

"I got a feeling we will be able to make the dimensions safe"Kendall said

 **End**

 **Dragonic:Done with one**

 **Naruto:Only one more to go**

 **They were counting the money they have earn from their part time jobs**

 **Will:We have enough to start our own Karaoke booth**

 **Dragonic:Cool. See ya guys or in the next chapter**

 **Will:Oh Dragonic one more before your surprise**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragonic:Alright guys time for the chapter to start**

 **Will:And After this you,me in this bedroom**

 **Hay Lin:Naruto and me will go to the other room**

 **Dragonic and Naruto:*gulps***

 **Naruto:So you gonna tell them we have a big surprise in this one or what**

 **Hay Lin:Naruto sweetie you just said it**

 **Kendall and Will:*snicker***

 **Naruto:Um...Chapter start**

 **Dragonic:Not yet though. We will have a shout out to all of the fans who view and leave a review**

 **Will:Now the chapter starts**

 **Chapter 10:Zords and Musical**

 **(Sheffield Institute)**

It's been a day since Duplicon attacked. Right now Will and Kendall were getting fitted for their costumes

"Hm...how bout this one"Taranee said as she handed Will a white dress which reaches to her knees

"Um...Fine"Will said as she wore her clothes

 **(With The Boys)**

The boys were giving Kendall a bunch of clothes to try on. He now wore a white shirt and a white jacket. White baggy sweat pants and a pair of white shoes

"You know I like this one"Kendall said as he began to undress back to his old clothes. His phone began to ring as he picked it up

"Hello"Kendall said

"Guys Duplicon is back and he is big"Kurama said

"What"Kendall said then the news came on as they saw that Duplicon was the same size as a building

"Use the Zords"Kurama said before he hanged up

"Let's go"Naruto said as they went outside as the girls met up with them.

 **(Downtown)**

The group arrived and saw a group of Vivix along with Miranda

"Miranda"Will said

"Hello Guardians and Rangers. Now Vivix attack"Miranda said as the Vivix blast a bunch of beams

"Dino Charge/Guardians"The Rangers and Girls said as the blast fired as they avoided it as the blast exploded"Morph/Unite"

They transformed as they dodged carnage from Duplicon attacked

"Rangers go handle Duplicon. We got it here"Will said

"Stay Safe alright"Kendall said as they left

"We will don't worry"Will said as they charged. Matt and Caleb fought the Vivix as The Guardians fought Miranda

 **(With The Rangers)**

The Rangers stood at the top of the mountain as they look at Duplicon. They then took out their Dino Charger

"Let's do this. Tyrannasorous"Kendall said as he tossed his charger as the T-rex arrived as it roared

"Stego Zord"Naruto said as he tossed his charger as his Stego Zord came

"Triceratops"Alchemy said as she tossed his charger as the Tricera zord came.

"Zords Combine"Kendall said as the zords combined as they teleported in

"Hey Tin Can"Naruto shoueted as they began to fight

 **(With Matt and Caleb)**

Matt and Caleb destroyed another one as the bots kept coming

"Remind me how come we are doing this"Caleb asked as he destroyed the other one

"One to defend the girls and two so that they won't hog the glory"Matt said as he slashed another one

"Oh yeah"Caleb said

 **(With The Guardians and Miranda)**

The Guardians were fighting Miranda as she shape shift into a spider as she fired a rope of web

"You're going down Guardians"Miranda said as she shape shift into a cobra

"As long as we are here you will never defeat us"Taranee said as she fired a shot

"You will die"Miranda said as she changed into a Dragon

"Lightning Blast"Will said as she fired a stream of lightning

"Water Sphere"Irma said as she fired a sphere of water

"Fire Stream"Taranee said as she fired a stream of fire

"Wind Slash"Hay Lin said as she slashed Wind

"Earth shot"Cornelia said as she fired a shot of earth

"It will take a lot more than that"Miranda said as she shaped shift into a snake as she dodged the attacks

 **(With The Rangers)**

The Rangers were using the Stego Sword

"Take this"Duplicon said as the rangers felt the shake inside the cockpit

"We need to end this now"Kendall said as he held his saber as the other nodded as they raised it up

"Final Strike"The three shouted as they destroyed Duplicon

"We need to go back to the girls"Naruto said as they nodded as they hopped off as they went off

 **(With Matt and Caleb)**

"Hyah"They shouted as they destroyed the last Vivix

"Let's go"Matt said as they went to help the Guardians

 **(With The Guardians)**

The Girls kept firing shot after shot but were starting to feel tired

"Aw are you tired"Miranda said as she approached them then blasts hit her as she backed up

"Oh no you won't SPD"Kendall said as the SPD badge appeared on his morpher

"Morph"Alchemy and Naruto said as they transformed into their SPD Counterparts

"You alright"Matt asked as he helped the girls up

"Thanks"Irma said as they nodded

"Want to see something cool"Kendall asked the girls

"Yes"They shouted as Kendall pulled out a metal bone as he tossed it up then R.I.C came as he catch it in his mouth as he transforms into the Canine Canon

"Canine Canon"Kendall said as he aimed at Nerissa as he holds up his morpher "Judgement mode"

It flashes between X and O then it stopped at a Red X

"Guilty. Ready. Aim. Fire"Kendall said as they fired as they caught Nerissa in a containment card

"We got another one"Will said then their phone rings as they saw the alert for the play

"Come on"Caleb said as they made their way back to the theater

 **(Theater)**

Kendall walked in as Will walked out the door as music began to play

 _Kendall:_  
 _You know how life can be_  
 _It changes overnight_

 _Kendall & Will:_  
 _It's sunny then raining_  
 _But it's alright_

 _Will:_  
 _A friend like you_

 _Kendall & Will:_  
 _Always makes it easy_

 _Kendall:_  
 _I know that you get me_

 _Kendall & Will:_  
 _Every time_

Kendall then stood up the piano as they sang

 _Through every up, through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through anything you can count on me_

 _All I wanna do_  
 _Is be with you, be with you_

Kendall then climbed up the ladder as he hops over to the balcony

 _There's nothing we can't do_  
 _Just wanna be with you_  
 _Only you_

They then began to inch closer and closer as they looked each other

 _No matter where life takes us_  
 _Nothing can break us apart (You know it's true)_

 _I just wanna be with you... I just wanna be with you_

They then kissed as the crowd cheered as they smiled

Their friends came out as they all took a bow

 **End**

 **Dragonic:Done finally (He then began to stretch as Will wrapped her arms around him)**

 **Will:You what that means**

 **Dragonic:(Grins) Yup...**

 **Hay Lin:Come on Naruto**

 **Naruto:Yes mam**

 **Dragonic and Naruto:See you guys till next time**


End file.
